elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Saekrix
Name: Saekrix Age: 14,694 Gender: Male Brood: White Nesting Site: N/A Magic: 6 Date of Hatching: Unknown Arrival on Eltica: May of Year 54 Offspring: Unknown Mate(s): Unknown Clutchmates: Unknown Physical Description Saekrix is, for the most part, true to his brood. Lithe yet muscular, his scales shine a pure white along his body. They are hard yet smooth, tough enough to withstand any clawed attack from other dragons if need be. Along the smoothness of his scales, a pattern arises across his body. Almost like lightning across the sky, ever so light grey markings crackle over his scales, barely noticeable until in the right light. It travels down his neck and back, all the way to his tail, although his legs are untouched. The markings flow up to his wings, evident in the translucent leather. Spikes run down his spine, wide at the base until they reach a sharp point, curved ever so slightly backwards. Smaller nub-like spikes lay between each large one, leaving little space between each one and creating a pattern of big then small. The base of his tail is adorned with a diamond shaped spike, extended just beyond to tip ad encasing it on both sides. The last adornment on his body would be the two horns that adorn his head. Pointing back at a 45 degree angle from his head, the horns bend twice, making a straight section in the middle before pointing up once more. His eyes are an icy blue. As for his size, he measures in at 86 feet from nose to rump, with 53 feet of long tail, adding him up to 129 altogether. Despite how long he appears, his lithe serpentine body doesn't have him as a large dragon for his age. His wing span, at 117 feet, holds him up high in the air. Personality & Quirks Being the trusted advisor of his brood for thousands upon thousands of years, Saekrix has learned to be calm and mellow, giving off an attitude of one that knows what he is doing. Even wen the plague swept across Usaerous, he was always the one to calm dragons down and get everyone to listen to his voice. He is powerful in his powers of the mind, able to expand his consciousness to sense beings up to 5 miles away. From the little beetle to the largest of dragons, he can tell which is which from just skimming the presence of them. He has yet to master the art of mind reading, or, if he has, he never uses it. Caring for the fate of every dragon around him, he had stayed back on Usaerous, trying to fly and gather any dragons that refused to leave and guide them to the safety of Eltica. Although, it did not take him long before he had to leave or else he would have contracted the same illness he was saving others from. Flying to Eltica, he is now looking for his old Matriarch Calantina to once again rule over their brood. For now, he will be searching for the surviving leaders and dragons, searching to rekindle the relationship of the white brood with the other dragons. Additional Information He has been the advisor of the white brood's leader ever since he was 2,000 years of age, having been doing it for more than 10,000 years. He was usually the first dragon to hold together the brood between leaders, adopting the Patriarch name temporarily until another dragon stepped up to the plate. The disappearance of Calantina and the plague has put him in a rather tough situation: Search for a new leader to rule over the white brood or take over permanently to guide and protect what little part of his brood is left. Relations